NeverEnding
by Leinna
Summary: Edward and Alice are back to keep an eye on Bella.When Edward saw Bella and Mike go on a date, his world crumbled.Will he ever be able to forgive himself and go back to Bella? No longer bellaXmike anymore.Bella's point of view most of the time.
1. Chapter 1

January, Day 13

_January, Day 13_

_It had been four months. And I had not changed at all since the day he left. I knew that Charlie had been getting increasingly worried, well, beyond worried actually. But how would he feel if the love of his life le- My eyes closed in pain, my throat constricting, stopping my breath as another ripple of pain flowed through the gash in my chest. I have to remember not to think about them… Him… Sometimes it's just so hard to when he's all I want to think about. The tears are coming more freely now as I look at my reflection in the mirror. My skin's a sallow pale, paler than normal due to lack of sleep and food; my eyes are sunken into their sockets with purple, bruise-like shadows adorning the space beneath them. I could even pass for one of them now… As that thought passed through my mind, my knees gave way underneath me as I sank to the cold, tile floor, the pain overbearing my will to stay strong. My arms reach up instinctively to cover my face from the world, for I do not need to be seen. The familiar feeling of loneliness and desolateness creeping its way throughout my body and pouring into the hole in my being, sending a knew wave of pain over me, making me bend my knees to my chest to conceal the pain. Moments later that felt like an eternity, I heard downstairs the thud of a door clicking to the frame and the light pitter-patter of Charlie's footsteps echoing loudly through the now silent house. I knew he would be coming up soon to check on me, as he always did when he home from work. I dragged myself up off of the floor wearily , wiping away my tears with a feeling of longing, for my tears were the only thing I could count on to stay. Before I left, I looked over myself once more. It had been four months and I had not changed. Nor would I ever._

_Later that night as I lie in bed trying to go to sleep, my thoughts wander to the dream I have been having. Well, nightmare is a better word. In my nightmare, I'm alone and searching for something that's not there… Then I start running, trying to find what's not there. Usually, that's when the screaming starts and I wake up in a pool of my own tears, no longer able to sleep. Charlie used to come in and check on me, but now he knows better. As I lay here thinking about my dreams, I fall asleep only to start my terrors…_


	2. Chapter 2

January, Day 14, 3:15 a

_January, Day 14, 3:15 a.m._

_I lie in bed wide awake, listening to my daughter's agonized screams and cries, knowing there's nothing I can do about it. It had been four months, and nothing had changed… She had not changed. Sometimes I wonder if she'll ever be the same again, my Bella. She needed him like a drug; I could see that, no matter how much I didn't want to. She loved him, and he left her. A surge of anger coursed through my veins at that thought. But as my anger faded, helplessness took its place. I was no help to Bella. There was nothing I could do for her now. Sending her to Renee' was one option, but I couldn't bear the thought of Bella leaving me. But maybe Jacksonville would be the right place for her. I could put her on medication… No, that would only hurt her more. What could I do for her? Let her live the rest of her life in heartache and pain? I can't put her through that. Guess I'll just have to try to talk to her, but that might not be good for either of us. Talking about our feelings is not one of our strong points. I can see how much she tries, but how much pain she's in at the same time. It hurts to know that she tries so hard, just for me. My eyes are watering now as I think about her, how she used to be and how she is now. She's just dead. No life at all, just like a zombie. Her eyes are hollowed out now, no sparkle of life in them at all. And when something came on TV, which we don't watch anymore, that would remind her of him, she would flinch and her arms would go around her middle as if she were holding herself together… I'm completely clueless. I mean sure, I went through this myself, but not of this magnitude. As the days go by, she will never change._


	3. Chapter 3

January 14, 6:00 a

_January 14, 4:30 a.m. _

_I awoke the next morning to the sound of ragged, gasping breaths. Thoroughly alarmed, I bolt up in my bed, thinking of Charlie and his age…I quickly shake my head devoid of those unpleasant thoughts and stop my breathing. The only thing I hear, besides my pulse pounding in my ears, is Charlie's soft snoring in the next room. I silently give a sigh of relief, as realization hits that the raspy breathing belongs to me._

_After I calm myself from my latest nightmare, I swivel my head to look at my clock. Its numbers read _4:37_ in bright, neon green lights. _Ugh_ is the first coherent thought in my head as I process the time of day. Not enough time to go back to sleep, not that I'd really want to, but there's too much spare time for thinking. I hated spare time, and it always ended up the same way. A dry, humorless laugh made its way through my cracked, pale lips, startling me. I usually wasn't this cynical in the morning… Was I? I plopped back down on my pillow with a huff, at a loss at what to do._

_Charlie usually woke up around five for work, so that gave me about an hour and twenty-three minutes to kill. _Ifonly I could kill them_, the voice on the back of my head spoke up. _Oh hush_ I told myself for the unnecessary negativity. After a few minutes of thinking, I jumped out of my bed and walked quietly and quickly to my closet, keeping the big, black garbage bag out of my sight. I rummaged around for a few minutes and finally found what I was looking for: A small, black CD case, a CD player, and headphones. I scooped them up into my arms and made my way to the bed, stumbling clumsily all the way there. _

_I set them down gently on my bed-side table and sat cross-legged in the center of the bed. I reach for the case and pick a random disc and put it in the player. After putting it in and turning the volume all the way up, I put on the headphones and wait for it to start. Not long after turning it on, the familiar tune of 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance meets my ears. I smile; I love this song and this band. They always had a way of making me feel, not completely fine, but alright again. After a few repetitions of the disc, I glance at the clock again. _6:05_. I sigh longingly and turn off my player, 'I'm Not Okay' still rummaging around in my head. I put the player and CD back down on the table and continue my normal morning routine. _

_Later That Morning_

_I stand in the center of the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal before going to school. I shudder at another empty day. One of looks and stares and whispers. Even my so-called 'friends' do it. I can tell that Mike doesn't like talking about it, I know he knows that I can hear every word they're saying, but he doesn't want to be signaled out. I don't want him to have to place his loyalty either. I take a look at the microwave clock and I only have ten more minutes to get to school. I put my bowl in the sink and run water in it, grab my backpack and head out the door. I put the key in my pocket and make my way slowly to the car, careful not to trip on the ice on the ground. I shove the key in the ignition and turn it until my truck roars to life. I slowly push down the gas pedal and start a slow drive to hell._

_My eyes stay locked on the rode, looking for any particularly dangerous-looking ice patches. I finally got to school seven minutes later, leaving only three minutes for me to get to homeroom. As the thunderous sound of my truck approaches, people turn to stare. Not at my truck, at me, with looks of pity plastered on every face turned in my direction. My face heats up out of embarrassment and anger, my traitor eyes betraying me once again as hot moisture builds up in the corner of them. I get out of my truck and walk quickly away, keeping my eyes down on the ground, ignoring the whispers swirling around me. _

_I feel their eyes on my back, even after I enter the building. I turn down the hall to my first class, and everyone there seems to stop their conversations also. I ignore them and sit down quietly, waiting for the day to start. _

_This is how it goes._


	4. Chapter 4

January, Day 14, Lunch

_January, Day 14, Lunch_

_I make my way slowly through the lunch line in the crowded cafeteria, feeling a thousand eyes on my back. A slight heat creeps onto my cheeks at the thought of people watching me. I finally reach the end of the line and hand the cashier my money and__search for a seat away from everyone. My usual seat is with Mike and Jessica, Angela and Ben, Lauren and Tyler, and Eric and a new girl whose name I don't even know. It's really Lauren's fault I don't sit with them anymore, well, and Jessica also really. They keep bringing up the Cull- I realized the name after I thought it. Bad move Bella, I scolded myself._

_My sharp intake of breath caused some students, who usually don't stare at me, to glance at me curiously. One of the girls approached me, saying "Are you alright?" I shook my head 'yes' and managed to mumble a low "Fine", after she had walked away with a last curious glance. I sat down at the nearest empty table, which ended up being only a table down from Mike's._

_Luckily for me, he just had to notice. "Hey, Bella!" he called, causing a scowl to form on Jessica and Lauren's lips, "Come and sit with us!" he yelled at me and made Jessica move over so I could sit by him. I uttered a small "Okay", which was really pointless because there was no way he could have heard me. I reluctantly picked up my tray and walked slowly over to him, my eyes on the ground the whole time. Jessica's, however, stayed on me as I went to meet him, her eyes full of disdain that also showed clearly on her face. I saw Mike nudge her with his arm and mutter something to her that made her roll her eyes at him and turn the other direction. Great. Now he was making people be nice to me. I looked up at him with an 'I just saw what you did' look and he smiled apologetically at me._

_After reaching the table, I sit down quietly and look at my hands resting on the table. "So," comes from beside me. Mike. Of course. "What have you been up to lately?" he says, with a blank look in his eye, covering something else up. When I answer I try to ignore that. "Nothing much really, homework, studying. That kind of stuff… You?" I ask him. "You actually __**study**__?" He asks me, astonished. The heat rushed up to my face as I shyly nodded. Across from me, Angela laughs slightly saying "I do to Mike", and adds a small smile. He grins sheepishly and says "Yeah, heh, I guess __**you**__ would Angela."_

_Meanwhile, Jessica is watching this whole show Mike's putting on with anger and irritation clearly written on her face and in her eyes. The look I know she's giving the back of my head just makes me want to get up, leave the room, and tell Mike to never speak to me again. Or leave her freakin' side for that matter. I have to bite back a laugh at that, as if Mike would ever do that. _

"_Anyways," Mike's voice brings me out of my thoughts, "since you haven't been doing anything lately, do you think you'll be doing anything this weekend?" He asks me with a hopeful, yet 'ready to be turned down, again' expression. I sigh. When will Mike ever quit? I think to myself angrily. But then as another thought comes to mind, I second- guess myself. Maybe I should go somewhere with Mike… Charlie would like that a lot… It would make Jessica and Lauren very mad… Why not? I look at Mike and smile slightly, nodding my head a little. "Okay, though I might not be much fun…" _


	5. Chapter 5

January, Day 14, Dinner, 6:30

_January, Day 14, Dinner, 6:30_

_Dinner is the silent affair that I always expect; the only sound meeting my ears is forks clinking against plates. I clear my throat as I look down at my hands resting on my lap, my mouth open to speak. Charlie stops what he's doing and looks up at me from his newspaper. Seeing my mouth open he signals me to continue. I smile softly at him and continue; "Would it be okay if I went somewhere Saturday?" I quietly ask him, ask not tell. I figured that I don't really have the pretense to tell him I'm going somewhere anymore, after the things I've put him through. He looks baffled for a moment, clearly not comprehending what I've just asked of him. "Did you just ask me if you could go somewhere?" he asks me, confusion clouding his voice. _

_His brows are creased and coming together in the space between is eyes, giving him the look of someone who is fiercely concentrating. I nod my head shyly at his question and resume staring at my hands. _

"_Well," is his response, "With whom?" I knew this question was coming, and I desperately wanted to avoid it. "Oh, just a friend from school Dad…" I answer him evasively, hoping he'll drop it. I should know by now that I'm not that lucky. "Which friend from school, Bella?" he asks me again, a slightly hard edge creeping into his voice. I can tell that he's thinking that I don't want to tell him because I'm planning on running away or something like that. He worries too much. I sigh and look him in the eye, silently begging with him to not make me tell him. "Unless you tell me I won't let you go." comes his stony answer to my pleadings. My voice is low and my eyes never stray from my hands as I answer him. "Mike asked me to go somewhere with him today at lunch and I told him 'yes'." _

_I can feel his stunned silence from where I'm sitting. After a few minutes I know that Charlie can barely contain himself anymore. I was right. Seconds after that thought passed through my head, Charlie's excited voice rings throughout the house; "That's great Bells!" I cringe away from his overly jubilant tone. "What are you two going to do?" is what comes from his inquiring mouth next. "I don't know, Dad. He did just ask me today." I told him, a little of the exasperation I felt finding its way into my words. "Sorry Bella," He apologized. "I'm just so excited for you. Mike Newton's a nice kid, he'll treat you right." He adds in a tone that was meant to be encouraging, but comes off accusingly. _

_I nod solemnly, trying to keep the pain I can sense creeping into the hole concealed. Charlie notices, something I feel immensely guilty about, clears his throat and says "Why don't you go ahead and go up to bed, Bella? I think I can handle the dishes for once. It's not fair that you always have to do it." He gives me a soft smile before grabbing the plates and heading for the sink. I nod my head once and shakily get out of my chair._

_I can feel Charlie's eyes on my back until I get out of his line of vision. I start my way up the stairs, gripping the banister, fighting tears the whole way to my room. It's going to be another long night. _


	6. Chapter 6

January, Day 17, 9:30 a

_January, Day 17, 9:30 a.m., Saturday_

_Today was the day for Mike and I's 'date', as so called. I have no idea what we're doing; the only information given to me was to dress casually. Dressing 'casually' could mean doing an array of things. Hiking included. And that was not good by any means. If he wanted to spend the whole day moving at a snail's pace and watching me trip every five steps, then so be it._

_So I am currently in my closet, looking for something to wear. After minutes of searching I finally decide on a pair of black skinny leg jeans and a slightly dark green cotton sweater with lace surrounding the modestly V-d neckline. Accompanied with a rain coat as always. Mike said that he would be here around 10:30, leaving me around an hour to finish getting ready. I grab my clothes and go to the bathroom to continue this process._

_Upon getting out of the shower, I get dressed and think about how I'm going to fix my hair. If it was down, the wind would swirl it around my eyes, making my vision even worse and allowing me to trip even more often. Up it is, then. I put my hair up into a high ponytail and leave it be. Next, I put on a little powder to try and give my skin a little color. By the time I'm through with everything, its 10:15 and I have fifteen minutes to spare. I go to my room, grab my withered copy of __Wuthering Heights__ and make my way downstairs to read until the minutes are up._

_As expected, I lose myself in the book and before I know it, there's a knock on the door. I jump slightly, having zoned out, and put my shoes on and open the door. There Mike stands, clad in an orange and white polo with kaki colored pants, a bundle of purple and white violets in his hand. He smiles at me tentively, still expecting a turn-down and says "Here, these are for you..." I smile at him and say "Thank you, Mike. That's really sweet." At my words, he turns a slightly pink color, one that I find amazingly cute. Shocked at myself, I invite him in while I put the flowers in a vase on a counter in the kitchen. I'd move them to my room later. _

_I felt unreasonably nervous as I walked back to where he was, butterflies filling my stomach and moving up into my throat. As I reached him and looked into his pale blue eyes, my stomach gave a lurch, something not normal, not at all. "Are you ready to go?" His question snapped me out of my reverie. I nod my head, a slight blush appearing on my cheeks. He steps in front of me as I reach for the doorknob to open it for me. I smile at him and walk out._

_I hear the door shut and turn around to lock it, then make my way towards his car; A blue and white 1989 Chevrolet Suburban. Once again, he beats me there and already has my door open for me. I smile gratefully at him as he closes my door and jogs to the other side of his vehicle. Once seated, he backs out of my driveway and takes the road that heads to La Push. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going now?" I ask him. "Nope," he says with a smile, "And actually, you're going to have to put this on." He holds up a black bandana, his face holding an apologetic smile. I feel my mouth fall open and these words flow out: "You're kidnapping me, aren't you?" He barks out a laugh and throws the bandana at me. "No, I'm not kidnapping you! I just want it to be a surprise." He says, glancing over at me. Trying to gauge my reaction, I assume. I sigh and reluctantly tie the thing around my head. "Thank you" Is his slightly sarcastic thanks. "Your welcome" I retort, just as sarcastically. I know that he's silently laughing at me, just by his amused silence. A few minutes later I can hardly contain myself anymore, "So how long until we get there??" I complain. He chuckles lowly and replies, "In about five minutes Bella, jeez, calm down. I'm not kidnapping you, gosh!" he finishes, rolling his eyes. I sigh heavily and lean back in the seat, trying to be patient. "I guess no more surprises for you, huh?" He asks, laughing a little. "No, not anymore please." I say, attempting to brighten my tone somewhat as to not hurt his feelings. He barks out another laugh as I feel the car slow and eventually stop. _

"_Are we there now?" I ask half-way excited because I could take the blind-fold off. "Yes we are here, but," of course, there's always a 'but', "You have to keep that on." He says to me, referring to this thing covering my eyes. "Just for about three more minutes though" he promises quickly, seeing me about to protest. I growl under my breath softly as I hear his door open and close. Seconds later I hear the door open beside me, and then feel Mike's hand on my shoulder, guiding me out of the car. My stomach does another lurch as soon as he touches me. He shuts the door behind us and puts is hand on the small of my back, leading me along. And off we were._

**_Authors note:  
The dates and days are correct according to the book._**


	7. Chapter 7

January, Day 17, 10:55

_January, Day 17, 10:55, Saturday_

"_Okay Bella, you can take off the blind-fold now." Mike said to me after we'd stopped walking. "Yes, finally!" I exclaim, practically ripping the piece of cloth away from my head. The light burns my eyes as they are exposed to the sun. I look around and my previous words catch in my throat. _

_The scene in front of me is breathtaking. We're on First Beach and near a little cove away from everyone and everything. The shore is not five feet away, sparkling like crystals. The sky is the bluest I've ever seen it. A forest captures the space behind us; and a fire makes the surrounding area warm. Beside the fire are a red and white checked blanket, a wicker picnic basket and a vase of red roses resting on it. "Oh, Mike..." I breathe out. I don't know what to say. Behind me, I hear him quietly say "Do you like it?" I turn around to face him, my eyes brimming with tears. "I love it." I say to him as I lunge forward to hug him. He laughs lowly as his hands find their way around my waist. _

_I reach up to wipe the tears from my eyes and pull away from him. "Here, come and sit." He says to me, sitting down himself. I smile at him and sit down. "Are you hungry?" "Starving." I reply, laughing. "Good" he says, taking food out of the basket; sandwiches, drinks, chips, sweet stuff. "Wow, that's a lot of food." I say, laughing. He looks at me and says, "Yeah, well, I didn't know what kind of food you liked, so I just packed some stuff." "Oh, okay…" An awkward silence stretches out for a few minutes before I hear him say, "Well? Dig in!" then he grabs a bag of chips and starts to eat. I follow his lead and 'dig in'. _

_6:00 p.m._

_Hours later, Mike and I lay on the blanket together staring into the sunset. It's exceptionally beautiful today; different shade of pinks, purples, oranges flooding the sky, filling it with their beauty. Mike's arm is lightly wrapped around my waist. I'm leaning on him, my head resting on his chest. I can hear his heartbeat, a comforting sound. I sigh softly and burrow into him a little more. In response, he tightens his grip on me, bringing me closer. The afternoon had been close to perfect, in my opinion; talking about our likes, our dislikes, past experiences, our old homes, now laying here together and watching the sunset. Mike suddenly looks down at and lightly kisses my forehead, then goes back to staring at the sun, a content expression on his face. The sky is now a dark orange, signaling that the sun is about to be gone. "Are you ready to go home now?" Mike asks me, quietly. I breathe out a "No." and he chuckles softly, bringing me even closer to him. _

_I shut my eyes, the feeling of happiness coursing through my veins. Seems like Mike finally got what he wanted, too. I'm glad that I could make him happy. It's odd, I only did this to make Jessica and Lauren mad, but ended up liking him. Ironic? I think so. The sun is completely gone now; the only light is coming from the now dimming fire. Mike sits up, sighing, his arm still around me and my head still on his chest, and says "I think we need to go now, Bella. I don't really want Chief Swan to put a restraining order against me." He adds, jokingly. He sighs once more and stands up, grabbing my hand and pulling me up, too. He then packs the blanket, the roses and vase, grabs my hand and heads back to his truck. _

_The whole ride home is filled with a comfortable silence, both of us reflecting on the day. When we get back to my house, the lights are on and Charlie's eyes can be seen peeping out of the blinds. I sigh and look over at Mike; "I had a really great time today, Mike. The best I've in a while." I say with a grateful smile towards him. "Yeah," he replies, "So did I. But I'm just glad you decided to come with me today." He finishes, shooting me an impish grin. My smile starts to fade as I glance back at the house, still seeing Charlie's probing eyes. Mike laughs and says "Guess you better go now, huh?" "Yeah, I probably should." I say back, embarrassed about Charlie's spying. I turn my head back to Mike to tell him goodbye and his face is right in front of mine. His eyes gaze into mine as the gap slowly closes, checking to see if I'd shove him away again. No way in hell was I going to turn him down now._

**_Authors note:  
The dates and days are correct according to the book._**


	8. Chapter 8

Edward's Point Of View

_Edward's Point Of View_

_January, Day 14_

_I sit here and watch as my Bella tells Charlie about her 'date' with that vile Mike Newton. I expected it of course, but never actually thought it might happen. Bella always spoke of her dislike for Newton, so why would she do something like this? _

"_Because she's trying to forget you…" one of the voices in my head said. A stab of pain went through my chest, anguish and guilt taking over my mind. How could I leave my Bella? How could I have been so cruel to her? So deceitful? I loved her. How could I hurt someone I loved so much? My mind clouded over even more as the pain came on. The urge to cry took over, and all I wanted was to feel the hot, salty moisture flowing down my cheeks._

_No. I shook my head defiantly. This was what was best for her. She can live a normal life now, now that we're gone... She can be happy, have kids, get married, be safe… I was a danger to her. I still am as long as I'm near her. But I just can't bring myself to leave her, not again. _

_Charlie's now saying that Newton will "treat her right" and his thoughts are trained on me and my leaving. I watch as Bella winces slightly, her muscles clenching as if for impact, her eyes getting darker. Charlie realizes what he's said and tells Bella to go up to bed, that he can handle everything down here. She goes up the stairs, her whole body shaking and gripping onto the banister all the way up. His eyes never leave her retreating form, worry occupying his thoughts and dripping from his being. Once she's out of sight, he sits back in his chair, his head in his hands and muttering out loud to himself all of the worries that plague his mind. _

_It's so much worse hearing them spoken aloud._

_I go up to Bella's room, hours after she falls asleep; her heart's thrumming inside her chest at top speed and I wonder what she's dreaming. A sudden memory hits me like a ton of bricks, knocking me unstable; Bella screaming, Charlie trying desperately to wake her, her sobbing uncontrollably and saying "He's gone, he's gone" over and over again. Another nightmare. She's already started the light whimpering and uttering of my name. The longing to cry once again appears, and the want to tell her I am here makes another hit on my crumbling will-power. It's impossible for us to cry, and telling Bella is not an option. It would only hurt her, cause her even more pain when I have to leave because I've put her in danger once more. She lets out a low yelp, and I duck out of the window with the knowledge that she'll awaken in a matter of minutes, and I will be the first thing she sees. I jump lithely out of her window and run to my old house. _

_Alice came with me this time, seeing as how Emmett was hunting. "Well, how did it go?" she asked me curiously as I walked into the house. "Not good. She has a date with Mike Newton Saturday." I say, a little of the desperation I felt flowing freely into my words. I can feel Alice's shocked silence from where I stand at the front door. "Wow." is her one-worded thought; A million different images are spinning through her head. "Alice…" I moan quietly, the pictures becoming too much for me to bear, the pressure weighing down on me. "Sorry." She says apologetically. "Jasper should have come this time, shouldn't he?" She thinks, sorrow making the words sound even more pathetic. Jasper should not have to be cursed by my emotional struggles. "No, it's better for him if he doesn't. He already has to deal with the whole family; I'll just only make it worse. He needed a break, Alice." I reply to her in a distant tone of voice and state of mind. I've been feeling incredibly sorry for Jasper, his own emotions mixed with the depression and sadness of the family's, combined with my anguish, was getting to be too much for him. _

"…_Edward?" I hear Alice's high voice call to me. "Yes?" It's minutes before she's able to answer. "Why can't we just really come back? I mean, I know why you think we can't, but Edward, we can! She's only in more danger when we're NOT around, don't you see that?? Victoria is still out there, Edward! Who's going to protect Bella from her? Jacob Black and his band of cronies? They'd rather Victoria get her, she's only a nuisance in their opinion. She's not safe without us, Edward. And you ne-" "Alice, stop. This is my decision, not yours." I say to her roughly, my eyes turning even blacker. "Say out of it, Alice" I say coldly, turning on my heel and walking out. No looking back._


	9. Chapter 9

Edward's Point of View

_**Edward's Point of View**_

_**January, Day 17**_

_It's early morning and I walk aimlessly about the forest, others' thoughts the only thing keeping me company. I can hear Alice's 'voice' from here, her mind circling around nothing but worry for me. I feel awful about the things I said to her mere hours ago, they were true but should not have been said so harshly to one that was only caring for my well-being. I'd be lost without Alice._

_My internal struggles rage on inside me; what to say to Alice to make her forgive me, though I know she already has, between keeping Bella safe and what I want. I shouldn't be so selfish. But is love nothing less than that of selfishness? Taking one's needs before the others? I cannot bring myself to believe the latter. I have experienced love, and though I may be selfish, I did not take my needs before Bella's, nor did her me. But our love is, was, different, not one of selfishness, but pure, irrevocable love. Soul mates, I recall with a heavy heart. I wish I had never left her that fateful day four months ago. Things would be so very different from right now. Bella would not be sleeping restlessly and alone in her bed; I would not be here in a forest away from my love, and neither of us would be broken._

_The sun peeks over the horizon, lighting up the sky in a pale orange glow and giving the oncoming clouds a friendly appearance. I sigh heavily and turn back toward my home and an awaiting Alice._

_I hear her before I get to her; she's pacing the area in front of the front door, waiting anxiously for me to arrive. "I'm here, Alice, calm down." I call out to her as I get about 50 yards away. The pacing stops shortly before she thinks "I know that." I finish my walk and open the door slowly to find Alice perched on the piano top, her legs crossed and staring at me expectantly. "Well?" is her carefully sharpened question. I duck my head ashamedly. "What do you have to say for yourself?" her falsely angry voice carries through the silent house. "I'm truly sorry for the way I treated you this morning, Alice." I hold up my head. "But still, what I said this morning is true. Whether I decide to make myself known to Bella or not is entirely up to me." She hangs her head and nods dejectedly. "If it were up to me, she'd be a vampire already…" she says quietly. I walk over to her small frame and hug her while muttering comforting things, hoping to make her feel better. _

_I really love Alice, she is the sister I never had and I am truly grateful for all she has done for me. I proceed to tell her these things and she looks up at me with a small smile. "Thank you, Edward." She says to me, hoping off of the piano as soon as I let her go._

_By now, it's nearing 9:30 and I head off to Bella's house, possibly for the last time. I arrive just when she picks some clothes out of her closet and heads for the shower. I ease open her window when I hear it turn on and jump in._

_Her smell hits me as hard as that first day and, combined with water, is nearly irresistible. Venom flows feely into my mouth, my muscles tense into a crouch and my stomach clenches in hunger and want. I growl quietly, the monster in my head grins at me from his cage and beckons me to go get her. I take a step forward and realize what I'm doing. Horrified, I straighten up back into a normal stance, swallow the venom and stop my breathing. My other side growls at me. I'll have to leave very soon, sooner than I'd hoped._

_I fall onto her bed and cuddle with her pillow, my eyes close involuntarily and sadness envelops me as I wish for the pillow to become her. "Just come back, Edward… She wants you to… You want to…" my thoughts try to persuade me. It would be so very easy to listen to them. Now, if I were to just sit here and wait until she returns, what would happen? Would she take me back, as I'd so like to believe? Or would she kick me out without a moment's regret at what she'd done? Would she forgive me, or begrudge me forever? Bella could not be so cold; it was not in her make up to be cold-hearted. Even to the one that she loved so fiercely that had hurt her so badly, abandoned her._

_The water stops and the house is silent again. I take one last deep breath of her, not caring about the excess flow of venom or feeding instinct, and hop out of her window only to hide in a bundle of bushes behind her house._

_Hours later, I hear a car pull up and someone get out and jog up to her front door. I get up and move closer to the house to see that it's Newton. He knocks slightly, minutes pass and no one answers. "Yes!" I think, "Maybe Bella has changed her mind about Newton and is pretending not to be home so she doesn't have to turn him down." I dared to hope. My hopes were crushed minutes later when Bella opened the door, saying that she was too absorbed in book to notice anything. He gives her the flowers that are clutched in his hand. She blushes bright red then invites him in while she puts them up. I feel jealousy rise up inside me; that should be me giving Bella flowers, me standing in her foyer, me about to be with her for who knows how long. When she returns and they reach the car, Newton runs ahead of Bella to open the door for her. Bella blushes again slightly and utters a low thank you. Once they pull out of the driveway, I see Newton hand her a blindfold, telling her to put it on and that it's supposed to be a surprise. Bella says that he's going to kidnap her and Newton responds by saying that he's not going to and asks her to please put it on. Bella unwillingly complies. _

_I follow behind them, running beside the car in the woods. I stop short when I see where they're headed. I can no longer follow them; no longer make sure that Newton does not hurt her, all thanks to the stupid dogs inhabiting the land. I briefly consider crossing the border, but my phone vibrating in my pocket stops my planning._

_"Don't. You. Dare. Edward." Alice. Of course. "I wasn't actually going to cross it Alice, just weighing my options." I say back to her. Her answer is a snort. "Just don't do anything stupid, please." She hangs up._

_I sit down at the edge of the boundary line and wait._

_Little did I know that it would be a very long wait._

_**After the Date**_

_It's now twilight, the ending of another day. The sun is down behind the horizon, no longer visible from here. They should have been back by now. What could have gone wrong? Had I missed them? No, that was impossible. I was now panicking; thinking about everything that could have happened to Bella comes rushing inside my head and making me crazy. I force myself to think that Bella is safe, that Newton didn't do anything. Surely he wasn't that evil to do something to the person he loved._

_The wind blows in the direction behind me, and the combined scents of Newton and Bella flow through my nose. I breathe a sigh of relief as his car passes the line and I continue my tracking._

_They pull up in front of Bella's house where Charlie can be seen peeping through the blinds. Bella and Newton are talking quietly; I can barely hear them from where I am across the road. I watch as Bella looks toward her home. Newton asks her if she has to go now, she replies with a yes and turns to face him. She turns and is greeted with the sight of his face inches from her own. My dead heart stops beating as I see the scene play out; Newton gazing into Bella's eyes deeply, Bella not backing down. As the space between them closes slowly, I turn with a cry of pain and run as far away as I can._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Wow, I just realized that I have NO disclaimers on any of this. Here we go,for chapters 1-10.  
1.I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.  
2.I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.  
3.I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.  
4.I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.  
5.I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.  
6.I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.  
7.I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.  
8.I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.  
9.I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.  
10.I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does._**

Yeah! There we go! Oh, and don't forget to read the authors note down at the bottom and take the poll on my profile!  


_January, Day 18, Sunday_

_I lie awake in bed thinking about Saturday. What did all this mean? That now, suddenly, I'm over Edward? Impossible; my head automatically rejected that possibility. Did this mean that I now liked Mike? That also seemed impossible. A sigh escaped through my lips; I was so confused. I needed to talk to someone. Charlie and Renee were out of the question. That was one conversation I could afford to skip. "Angela?" I questioned myself. I'd call her later to see if she could come over or vice versa. Now, as to what I was going to say I had no idea._

_I roll over to glance at the clock, wondering what time it was. 8:45 blinks back at me. Wow, this is the latest I've slept since the nightmares started. Speaking of which, I don't remember having last night… Could my happiness then have had anything to do with it? So many things to think over, so little time. I wanted to set Mike straight Monday. Unfortunately, I don't think that a day would be a sufficient enough amount of time to ease my mind, or my confusion. I reluctantly get up out of bed and head towards the shower._

_The steaming hot water runs over my body, soothing my muscles and calming me and allowing me to think clearly. Okay, first off, Mike. I really do like Mike, but I know it's not enough. For me or for him. If I agreed to be with him, I would only hurt him in the end. Mike doesn't deserve that. Now, Edward. He said that he wanted me to be happy, to get over him. Did he mean that? Yes. Of course he did, I believed that much. But is there some small chance that he still loves me? Tears spring into my eyes. Leaving me because he loved me. How ironic. "Come on, Bella, hold it together." I mutter to myself. I wipe the tears that spilled over onto my face away and continue thinking. But what if I can't get over him and be happy at the same time? What then? Be miserable and alone until the day I die? That's not the life he wanted for me. I sigh again and turn off the now chilled water._

"_Morning, Dad." I call down the stairs as I carefully walk down them. "Morning, Bells." His slightly shocked but pleasantly surprised voice calls back to me from his seat in the living room. I walk into the kitchen and make a bowl of cereal. I eat slowly, making shapes and patterns with the little cinnamon covered squares before eating them. I finish them all, put my bowl in the sink and run some water in it. "Hey Dad?" I say. "Yeah?" he replies, a hint of distraction in his tone. "Would it be okay if Angela came over here or if I went over there?" I ask him while walking in the room. "Of course, Bella. But if you go over there, just be sure to be home by 10. School, remember?" he said, laughing lightly. I groan internally; ugh, school, Mike. _

_I walk over to the phone and dial Angela's number. It rings three times before it's picked up by Mrs. Weber. "Hello Mrs. Weber." I greet her. "May I please speak to Angela?" I ask her. "Sure, Bella." I hear a surprised note in her voice, I don't blame her. "Angela, honey? Phone for you, it's Bella, dear!" she calls up to her. "She'll be here in a minute, hon." She says to me. "Alright, thank you." I say back, smiling even though she can't see. _

"_Hello Bella." Angela's small voice says on the other end. "Hey Angela. I was wondering, do you think you could come over here today?" I ask her, biting my lip, nervous for some odd reason. "Yeah, hold on and let me ask." She answers me brightly. Angela's always been so sweet to me. Minutes later she's back on; "Yeah, my mom and dad said I could." I can tell that she's smiling. "Ah, great. Um, just come over around ten I guess." I say, smiling to myself. "Okay, see you then, Bella, bye!" "Bye Ang." I say before hanging up. _

"_What time will she be over here?" Charlie asks me, getting another cup of coffee. "I just told her to come over around ten." I tell him. He nods, smiles at me, and walks out. I go up to my room, grab __Wuthering Heights__ and settle down for a good long read. _

_**Author's note:  
The days and dates and correct according to the book.  
Another author's note:  
As you may have noticed, I changed the plot line, AGAIN!  
Some of you are probably like "Gah, again!?" Yes, again.  
And I've finally settled on ONE plot. Go. Me. **_

_**.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight,Stephenie Meyer does**

* * *

_January, Day 18, Saturday_

_Three quick raps on the door awoke me from my book-indulged, mind-less state of being. I quickly get out of bed, mark my page, and dash for the door. "Coming!" I yell, knowing Charlie won't get it and I don't want Angela to leave. I run to the door and swiftly pull it open to reveal Angela, smiling sheepishly at me. I smile impishly back, sure that my hair and clothes are disheveled. I motion for her to come in and shut the door behind her. Charlie then decides to grace us with his presence. "Hello, Angela" he says, smiling friendly at her. "Hello Chief Swan..." she greets him, her head tilting down slightly out of shyness. He laughs loudly and says "Please! Call me Charlie." He laughs again and goes back to his game. I roll my eyes and chuckle lowly. "Well," I say to break the silence, "Let's go upstairs. I really need to talk to someone." She nods with a curious glint shining in her dark eyes._

_I shut my door and sit on the bed. She comes and sits down across me; I know she's dying to know what I have to tell her, but she's too polite to ask. I take a deep breath and begin; "Okay, so, you know Mike asked me out and all." I state rather than ask. She nods. I then proceed to tell her everything that happened on said date; before with the flowers, when we got to the beach, what we'd talked about, me laying on his chest with his arm around me holding me close, and especially in front of my house when we kissed. "So what's the problem?" It sounds like you had a really good time with him." She sounds confused, I don't blame her. I groan and fall back onto my pillows. "But I don't like Mike the way he thinks that I do! I feel terrible for leading him on the way I did!" I exclaim, my voice rising in pitch as I spoke. "Well, did you feel the same during the date?" she asks me inquiringly. "Well, yeah…" I say, trailing off. "Then you weren't leading him on then. Not if you felt that way at the time." She says to me soothingly, patting my arm and smiling sympathetically. I sigh again. "Sadly, that's only the beginning." I give her a sad smile, one that she returns. _

"_Okay, what else is eating at you?" she asks me. "Well," I start, kind of embarrassed to continue. "Yes?" she presses. "Well, it's also about… Edward." I finish lamely. Knowing slowly downs on her face and she reaches over to hug me. I gratefully return her show of kindness. "What about him?" she asks me sweetly. "I don't know, I just feel like I'm… Betraying him? I don't know. But he told me to get over him, to be happy. But I can't be happy without him, so either way I'm screwed." I say with a dry laugh. It's silent as she thinks of something to say. After a few minutes she looks up at me and says "I don't know what to say to that" With an incredulous expression. I laugh and reply "I don't know how to deal with that." Angela gives me a sad smile and says "Just follow your heart, Bella. If you think that because you feel like you're betraying him by being with someone else, don't be with anyone else." A long silence passes before I can speak. "Is this reverse psychiatry or something?" She laughs lightly and replies "No, it just means do what you think is right silly." "Oh." I reply, feeling utterly stupid. _

"_So how should I go about telling Mike that I don't feel the same anymore?" I ask her. "Well, if he brings it up, just tell him "Mike, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same anymore."" "You make it sound so easy." I laugh. I sigh minutes later and thank her for all her help. She brushes off my thanks and says, "It was my pleasure to help you, Bella." Just as I open my mouth to reply to her, a knock on the door stops me short. I ask her to hold on while I run to answer it._

_I jog down the stairs and to the door. I open it and my breath catches in my throat. The last thing I see is a face before darkness overtakes me._


	12. Chapter 12

Edward's Point Of View

_Edward's Point Of View_

_January, Day 18, Saturday_

_After running all the way into Canada, Alice calls me and tells me to come back home, that she's had a vision. A good vision, so she says. It's early morning and I'm sitting in my room, waiting until Alice tells me I can leave to go to Bella's. I have no idea why I'm going, Alice is blocking me; Translating English phrases into French. I've already explained to her the happenings of last night; from watching the way Bella acted around him, to afterwards when they kissed, how the pain just rushed through me and the only thing I could do was run. Helplessness fills me, and if I could vomit I would. I sigh and lay back on my bed, letting my thoughts flow to Bella. How she smells, the way she look when the light hits her face just right… It is through this process that the hours pass me. _

_What feels like minutes later, Alice is standing over me, saying that it's time to leave. I look at her and ask "Are you ever going to tell me what this is about?" She shakes her head coyly and pushes me out of the door. Soon I'm running to her house and jumping in the tree in front of her window where Alice instructed me to go to and wait. _

_Bella's lying on her bed, reading __Wuthering Heights __for the one thousandth time. I chuckle lowly at her predictability. Suddenly, a car pulls up into her driveway. Angela Weber gets out and knocks on her front door. It takes Bella a few seconds to realize that someone's knocking. When she does, she jumps up and runs slowly to answer it, yelling "Coming!" as she runs. "I wonder what Bella could want to talk to me about…" Angela thinks, stressing the 'me' part. Bella answers the door and minutes later they enter and sit on Bella's bed, where yesterday I was laying, cradling her pillow._

_Bella then proceeds to tell her about her and Newton's date; Pain rushes in me again as she describes the scene and everything that had happened. I silently curse Alice and begin to wonder why she made me come; to shove it in my face that I left? No, Alice wouldn't be so cruel. I listen closer as Angela asks Bella what the problem was, her thoughts jumbled into a confusing mess. Bella suddenly exclaims that she doesn't like Newton the way that he thinks she does and that she feels terrible for leading him on. Wait, what? Bella doesn't like Newton? Hope dared to rise in me, but I push it down. I didn't need to push them down after what I heard next. Angela asks her if he felt the same as he during the date, Bella reluctantly confirms. "Then you weren't leading him on then. Not if you felt that way at the time." She tells her assuringly, patting her arm as she spoke. _

_Bella starts to speak again, saying that there are other things she needs to discuss with her. Bella doesn't answer Angela's question of what is now bothering her, almost as if she's embarrassed to continue. The blush creeping into her cheeks confirms my suspicions. "Well, it's also about… Edward." My heart stops at her words. Is it possible that she still loves me? Is it that love stopping her from feeling things for Newton? I strain my ears and listen harder. Knowing dawns on Angela's face as she hugs Bella, one that she graciously returns. "What about him?" she asks concernedly. Bella replies; "I don't know, I just feel like I'm… Betraying him. I don't know. But he told me to get over him, to be happy. But I can't be happy without him, so either way I'm screwed." She finishes with a humorless laugh. I feel my jaw drop open in surprise. "She still loves me! She still loves me!" echoes through my head joyously. _

_The conversation that continues is not heard by me, the only thing my mind is focused on is that she continues to love me. I take no time to think my actions through. I jump out of her tree and walk calmly to her door. My smile is bigger than the last time I was with her, shining brightly for everyone to see. I don't think of the consequences of coming back, just the feel of my arms around her and the taste of her lips on mine again._

_I knock on her door, my smile fading as not to blind whoever answers it. I hear Bella jogging lightly down the stairs, in a hurry to answer the door so Angela doesn't have to wait too long. She opens the door, and the second she sees my face, her smile disappears, her eyes slowly close and her grip on the doorknob is no more. She falls to the floor quickly and, reflexively, I catch her. I panic, wondering whether I should carry her in or leave her here. My question is answered for me when Charlie calls out "Who's at the door, Bells?" I take a breath and say__"Chief Swan, you might want to come in here. We have an, erm, situation."_


	13. Chapter 13

January, Day 18, Sunday

_January, Day 18, Sunday_

_I awake to the poking and prodding of my head, while a damp washcloth rests on my forehead. Quiet voices swirl around me in my state, focusing in out like trying to find a clear radio station. Finally, everything becomes focused and I listen to the voices speaking, unable to open my eyes yet. "What happened to her?" a voice low voice asks; one that I recognize as Angela's. "I'm not sure really. She opened the door, looked at me, then just passed out. Maybe shock overcame her? Another low, but musical, voice says, one that I recall to be Edward's. My heart beat speeds up involuntarily. "He's here! He's here!!" repeats inside the confines of my mind. Utter joy fills me and I actually want to open my eyes; the sooner to see his face, though the fear of passing out again looms over me._

_After minutes of deliberating, I decide to open my eyes. As they merge open and the lights fill them, my head begins to dully ache and my eyes shrink back closed because of the burn. A groan escapes my lips and my hand reaches up to shield my eyes from the light. Someone chuckles, so quietly that I can't be sure that I didn't just imagine it. I slowly try to re-open my eyes, my hand staying put, acting as make-shift sunglasses. I slowly remove my hands and look around at my surroundings; Angela has her hand resting on the washcloth, holding it in place I presume, Charlie is on his knees beside me, staring at me intently, and Edward is slightly behind Charlie, peering over his shoulder sheepishly. My face heats up as it used to when I did something dumb around Edward. _

"_Are you okay, Bella?" Charlie suddenly asks me loudly, seeing where my eyes stayed. I unwillingly shift my eyes over to him and mutter "Fine." "Are you sure?" Angela asks, "Because you've been out for a while." She finishes concernedly. I nod my head at her, "Positive." I can tell by Edward's silence that he desperately wants to say something, but fear of getting chewed out by Charlie, probably for the tenth time, stops him. He gives me a hesitant smile as if to say, "Uh, hi?" Charlie, sensing my preoccupation once again, stands up and says "Here, Bella, you should probably drink something and take some Aspirin. I'm pretty sure you have a headache." Before going into the kitchen and getting a glass of water and two tablets of Aspirin. In Charlie's absence, Edward walks swiftly over to me, grabs my hand and brings it to his mouth, kissing it gently. I blush and look towards Angela, who is studiously adverting her eyes. He drops my hand, hearing Charlie's quickly approaching footsteps, and steps back to where he was before, grinning slyly at me whenever Charlie has his back turned. _

_Hours later, after Charlie is convinced that I'm okay, Angela leaves after saying that she had fun today and that we should do it again. Edward 'leaves' after Angela does. I reassure Charlie that I'm fine and that I'm going to go up to my room and read for a while. I walk calmly up to my room, but inside I am anything but calm. My stomach is filled with butterflies, my thoughts racing. "Why is he here? Is he coming back? Are they all coming back?" Once I reach the top of the stairs and am no longer in sight, I sprint to my room, throw open my door, close it at a normal speed, and continue sprinting to my window. I open it slowly, as not to shatter the glass by slamming it open too hard, stick my head out of it slightly and whisper "Edward?" A ghostly chuckle behind me sends me reeling. I turn around to face him, my face heating up._

_There he is; my Edward, lounging on my bed, my pillow on his chest with his arms crossed on top of it, holding it to him. His face is visible only from his perfect nose up, for it's resting on my pillow, breathing in my smell. I smile sadly at him, my eyes brimming with tears and say quietly "You're back" before sitting down next to him. He looks at me a moment, hurt written in his face and eyes before he realizes that I'm not crying out of sadness. "Oh, Bella." He murmurs, replacing me with the pillow. He buries his face in my hair, breathing in deeply while I place my head in the crook of his neck, crying and breathing him in as well. I pull away from him and look into his eyes, full of nothing but love and happiness. "Edward…" I mumble, throwing my arms around his neck and bringing myself closer to him while a fresh round of tears comes on. He holds me as I let everything out, his hand rubbing up and down my back, whispering soothing words. I finally pull away from his hold and study his face; my hand reaches up instinctively to trace his features. His eyes flutter softly closed, a contented sight escaping his perfect, marble lips. My hand limply falls back down to my side and his eyes open slowly, never leaving mine for a second._

_Hours passed, and we just sat there, staring at each other. Eventually, I had to go downstairs to cook dinner, but even then I walked backwards to the door, unwilling to take my eyes off him for even a second. His pose stayed the same; arms open and waiting for my return._


	14. Chapter 14

January, Day 18, Sunday Night

_**January, Day 18, Sunday Night **_

_I walk down the stairs slowly while trying to calm my hectic breathing. The thought of Edward sitting in my room, on my __**bed**__ no less, sent me into another frenzy. _

_Why was he here? And more importantly, did he hear my conversation with Angela? My mouth popped open as horror flowed over me. Heat rushed up to greet my face, turning it a bloody red color. I stopped five steps away from the bottom step to collect myself. Him hearing it might have persuaded him to come back. If he wasn't already planning to._

"_No, Bella, no" I scolded myself. It was absurd to hope that, he most likely came back out of pity for me. Tears welled up in my eyes and I pushed them back, gritting my teeth in frustration. I walk briskly down the last few steps and into the kitchen._

_**Later**_

"_Feeling better, Bells?" Charlie asked me during dinner, a note of worry creased into his voice. I look up at him, purposely seeming confused by his question. "You seem kind of upset and haven't eaten very much…" he trails off, gesturing to my barely-touched plate of food. I shrug my shoulders resolutely, setting my fork down. He sighs heavily and continues. "So, are the Cullen's back now?" he says archly, but I get his meaning. "I guess so..." I say to him, looking down at my hands as I speak. "And how do you feel about that?" He asks gruffly; talking about feelings was not either of our strong points. "I'm… Fine." I finish lamely, shrugging my shoulders and looking at him. "Well, that's good." He says, surprise clouding his tone. It's minutes later before he gets to what he really wants to say. "Now, Bella, about Edward…" I try not to grimace. "What about him?" I say quietly. No. Not now, please not now. Not while he's here and can hear everything we think and say! "I don't want you hanging around him. I don't know what he thinks he's pulling, suddenly showing up again without any warning! Does he know what he did to you?!" Charlie bellows out, his fist slamming down onto the table loudly, his face turning a strange shade of purple. "Dad…" I say soothingly. "Calm down" I say, patting the back of his hand. He exhales loudly, his face loosing the odd color. "Sorry, Bella," he says apologetically. "But I really don't want you hanging around with him anymore. Not after everything that happened after he left." _

_I shake my head lightly and say "No offense, Dad, but isn't it up to me to decide who I hang around with? I am 18 years old you know." An edge of defiance enters my tone. "Yes, Bella, you are. But I am your father; you have to listen to me." He says to me, his tone demanding. I stand up rather abruptly, both of my arms outstretched in front of me on the table. "That may be true, but I am also old enough to move out." I say, and as soon as the words leave my mouth, I instantly feel guilty. I don't let the guilt show as he would catch my bluff. His eyes widen a fraction and he appears too shocked to speak. My expression softens as I sit and reach for his hand again. "I don't want to move out, Dad." I say softly. "But you have to understand that I love him. What happened those few months is over, I've already forgiven him. There was nothing __**to **__forgive." I say, trying to convey to him my deep love for Edward. He sighs again and grasps my hand tightly. "So if you want me around, you have to deal with Edward, too. We're kind of a package deal." I finish, laughing lowly. _

_He sighs once more before nodding his head once and getting up to put the plates in the sink. "You can go ahead and go to bed if you want to, Bella. You've had a tiring day." He says, not turning around to face me. "Okay..." I reply and start up the stairs. _

"_Poor Edward, having to hear all of that said about him…" I think sadly. "I don't even want to know what Charlie was thinking" I shudder at the thought as I reach my door. I hesitantly it, butterflies filling my stomach, and peek inside. I let out a sigh as I step fully into the room and shut the door behind me. There he sits, my own, personal statue, in the same position he was in when I left; arms reaching out to me, leaning against the wall behind my bed. But there was something different about his expression. It had been happier before, his eyes and been full of life. Now, they just look dead. "From mine and Charlie's fight over him" I realized, horrified. I quickly jumped into his arms and cradled myself against him._

"_Edward, please don't listen to a word Charlie said tonight" I say to him, pleadingly, gazing up at him. "But what if it's true?" he asks me, his voice low and hollow, guilt etched in his dark, ocher eyes. "What if it's not?" I respond, leaning into him to make myself as close as possible. He closes his eyes in pain and leans his head back against the wall, hitting it softly. Minutes later, he slowly opens them as he stares into mine deeply. "I'm so sorry, Bella, so terribly sorry for what I did to you." He says, his voice breaking slightly. "Edward, I-" he cuts me off. "I know that you've forgiven me, Bella, but that doesn't mean that I've forgiven myself." He says, closing his eyes once more. I sigh quietly and leave him be. It's no use trying to talk to him when he's like this. I disengage myself from him and get up. I feel his probing eyes on my back as I grab my bathroom bag and walk out of the door._

_**Later**_

_I finish getting dressed and throw my hair into a sloppy, loose bun and brush my teeth. I've been getting ready for bed for at least an hour; I can't prolong it any longer. I walk down the stairs and into the living room where Charlie sits, watching a basketball game. "Night, Dad" I say to him, letting him take in my apparel so he doesn't come and check on me in the middle of the night. "Night, Bells, see you in the morning…" he says, turning back to resume focus on the game. I walk slowly up the stairs and creep into my room, putting my bag back on the dresser and flipping off the light switch._

_I crawl into bed beside Edward and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me as close as possible. I sigh contentedly and rest my head against his marble shoulder. "Goodnight, my love. Sweet dreams…" he murmurs as I feel his lips on the back of my neck. "Goodnight, Edward… I love you..." I mumble as I fall asleep, once again dreaming of him._


	15. Chapter 15

_Wow. **15 **chapters.  
Kudos to me! lol.  
Don't know if anyone reads the updates on my bio,if you don't I'll say it here.  
I'm a little dissapointed with the review status.  
__**1 **review out of **24 **reads for chapter 14? Come on.  
Thank you to i love the twilight series for that :P  
I hate to be one of those authors who're all like  
"I won't update till I get 10 reviews on a chapter."  
__Sorry,but until I get at **least** 10,I won't update again.  
And I LIKE updating,too :(_

_**DISCLAIMER:Woo,haven't done this in a while,lol.  
I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT.STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.  
I own the plot line.That is all.**_

_

* * *

_

_January, Day 19, Monday Morning_

_I awoke to the reassuring feeling of stone cold arms wrapped securely around me, my back pressed against a granite chest. I sigh contentedly and snuggle deeper into him. He chuckles lowly, his cool breath tickling my ear. I could lie here forever and never, for one second, want to move. "You know, love," Edward's musical voice whispers right beside my ear "that if you do not get up right now that you will possibly be late for school, correct?" WHAT? "Oh, crap!" I exclaim, shoving the covers away and ripping myself from his arms. I run to my closet and am halfway to the bathroom before a body stops me. Edward's hands grasp the sides of my head, his face inches from mine as his sweet breath fans over me. He gently kisses my forehead and says soothingly "Calm down, Bella. Everything will be fine." My eyes flutter softly closed and my thoughts jumble together as I try to remember why I was so flustered. He releases me moments later, saying "But you really do need to hurry." I groan and rush away from him once more, throwing on my clothes and attempting to fix my hair. "I'm going home to get my car!" I hear him call from downstairs. "Okay!" I yell back, brushing my teeth. _

_Minutes later, I run downstairs and am just finishing a bowl of cereal when a knock on the door signals me that someone is there. A smile makes its way onto my face as I run to the door. My smile fades as I see that it's not Edward. "Hey Bella, thought you might like a ride..." says Mike Newton, a slight frown appearing at my fading smile. "Oh, Mike, I-" Thankfully, Edward decided to show up, loudly opening on closing his door. "Oh." Comprehension dawns on his face, followed by a touch of anger. He looks at me, staring me deep in the eye, and says "You know, Bella, you really shouldn't play with people like that. It's really low." His voice is full of malice. My eyes fill with tears, not so much because his words hurt, but because they were so true. Mike, unfortunately for him, had to walk past Edward to get to his car that was parked on the curb. When Mike passed Edward, his hand shot out and grabbed the back of Mike's shirt, jerking him rather violently back in front of him. Mike let out a yelp of surprise, almost falling flat on his back while trying to catch his balance. Edward, staring murderously at Mike, said "If I EVER hear you talk that way to Bella again, you WILL pay." His voice was eerily calm, but the menace in it was clear. Edward was a good few inches over Mike, and a lot stronger than him, too, making his threat all the more liable. Mike scoffed and rolled his eyes, though fear was evident in them. He tried to jerk away, but Edward's grip held fast. After several pitiful attempts at trying to escape, Edward finally let him loose, and, shoving him to his car, said "watch your back, Newton, because I might just be there." Edward gave him another cold glare before striding over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and towing me to the car. He opened my door for me, and while I was getting in, said "You know not to listen to a word he said, right? That he was only angry and jealous, right?" His eyes smoldered unknowingly and all I could do was nod; my previous words had suddenly left me. With a lingering kiss below my jaw, he ran around to his side of the car and we began our drive to school, his hand firmly clasped around my own. _

_We pulled up and there was already a commotion, everyone had seen the others and turned to stare at us. Whispers once again swirled around me. Heat crept onto my face and Edward did nothing but glare at them all and pull me closer. In response, I bury my face in his chest as we walk, trying to hide from the curious stares. Waiting just inside the building is Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett, all of whom have huge smiles on their beautiful faces. Rosalie stands a few feet away from everyone, glowering at the wall. "Bella!" Alice calls, running over to me at human speed. I smile widely at her and walk to meet her. Her stone cold arms wrap around me tightly as I inhale in her scent. "I missed you so much!!" she exclaims, and if she could cry, she would. She takes my hand and drags me over to the others. Esme moves gracefully to embrace me, her soft, caramel hair brushes against my cheek. "It's so good to see you again, Bella. So very good." Her voice breaks slightly as she steps back to make room for Carlisle. He puts his arms around my shoulders and says "Welcome back, Bella" smiling brightly at me. "Wait," I say, "Aren't I supposed to be the one saying that?" Emmett's booming laugh carries through the halls, causing people to once again turn and stare. Carlisle chuckles as Emmett picks me up, something he could do without vampire strength, in a bone-crushing hug and all but plasters me to his chest. "Emmett! Can't, b-breath!" I rasp out, and he sets me back on the floor, ruffling my hair, and saying "It's good to have you back, Bella. Everything's so much more fun with you around." I hear Rosalie scoff behind me and Emmett's slightly-narrowed eyes dart over to her, then return to me with an apologetic expression. Emmett motions toward Jasper and pushes me a little closer to him. Jasper chuckles and smiles gently at me and says "It's very good to see you again, Bella." I smile at him as Edward comes to stand beside me, his arm going around my waist. "Okay, we can all catch up later. We're going to be late for class. So are you." He motions to Alice, Emmett, Japer, and Rosalie. I wave once more at everyone before jogging to class. He dropped me off at English, kissing me briefly, before continuing to jog to his. "Well, how nice of you to join us, Mr. Swan." Mr. Mason said to me, looking up at me from whatever he was reading. I ducked my head embarrassedly and made my way quickly to my seat. Everyone turned to stare at me, just like my first day here. I slumped in my seat, playing with my pencil until they all turned around. Mr. Mason eventually called them back to the front and I was saved from further embarrassment. _

_**Lunch**_

_Edward carried 'our' tray to the table where everyone was seated. "Hey, guys." Alice said, making room for Edward and me to sit. "Hey, Alice." I said smiling at her. I sat down beside Emmett, exhausted, and Edward sat on the other side of me. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning on Emmett's bulky shoulder for support. "Tired?" he asked, looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "Jessica." I explained, glaring pointedly over at her table. He laughed quietly, grinning at me. "Want me to rough her up a bit?" he asked. I knew he was joking, but it did sound rather appealing… "Bella! You can't do that!" Alice exclaimed suddenly. "Do what?" I asked her innocently. She half-glared at me, though I could tell she was trying not to laugh. "You know what." She said, pointing a finger accusingly at me. "Sorry" I said, smiling at her sheepishly. Besides me I heard Edward mutter "We SHOULD do that to Newton…" I stared at him with my mouth open, completely shocked. "Not that I would!" he said quickly, cupping my face with his hand. "Okay..." I said warily. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Emmett wink at Edward, a wicked grin on his face. Without looking at either of them, I said "You're not allowed to either, Emmett." I could see his crestfallen expression, but that quickly changed to hope when he looked at Jasper. "You, too, Jasper." I said, smirking slightly. "Uuugh!" Emmett groaned. "And I'd been looking for an excuse to pick on him." He pouted. I frowned condescendingly at him, reaching up to pet his head. "You can get someone else, okay? Because Mike would know one of you did it, since Edward couldn't help himself from making threats," I stared pointedly at Edward for a moment, his face turned away innocently. "And I don't want any of you to get in trouble. Knowing you guys, it would be something bad." I finished, picking up my bottle of lemonade. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Emmett said, still pouting. _

_The bell rang moments later, so Edward got up to throw the half-uneaten food away while I said goodbye to everyone. "Bye, Bella!" Alice called, waving. "See you later!" "Bye, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie." I said back to them as Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we made our way to biology. Choruses of "bye" and "later!" echoed behind me._

_**After School**_

_Edward and I were walking back to his car after school was over. Suddenly, beside me Edward tensed and I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Ugh" I groaned internally. I turn around slowly, praying that I'm wrong. I should know by now that I'm not so lucky. _

_Mike's apprehensive face greets me a few feet away by now. No doubt from remembering Edward's threat earlier this morning. "Yes, Mike?" I say, nudging Edward slightly. I hear him sigh lowly before relaxing his tensed muscles and ceasing to glare. "Um, I just wanted to, uh, apologize for what happened this morning…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I smiled gently at him. "Its okay, Mike. I deserved it." I say and grimace. Edward scoffs quietly at my side and I nudge him harder, giving myself a bruise no doubt. "No, Bella, you really didn't. I just overreacted, that's all. I mean, I had to know that this," he motioned to me and Edward, "Would happen again sometime soon. No one can stay away from you for too long, Bella." He gives me a lopsided, sad grin and walks away. "Wow." I breathe out, shocked. Edward chuckles beside me, grabs my hand and steers me to the car. "Well, he certainly upped my opinion on him." He said, still chuckling. "Heh. Yeah. I guess…" I mutter distractedly. Edward shakes his head as he opens the door to his car for me. "I don't know why this shocked me so much… I guess I just never knew Mike could be so sweet." I laughed out loud at my thoughts. Edward looked at me quizzically from his seat behind the wheel. I laughed again and pointed to my head. He nodded in understanding, grabbed my hand and proceeded to pull out of the school parking lot and to his house._


	16. Chapter 16

**_Woahh,  
UPDATE! YES!  
Be proud,and happy.  
I only got THREE reviews on my last chapter,  
But I updated anyway.  
Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:  
Remeel,popcorn818,and i love the twilight series  
This chapter is to all of you.  
But mostly to Remeel,the incessant nagger/best friend who wouldn't leave me alone until I got it out.  
ENJOY! :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_January, Day 19, Cullen House _**

_It was a silent drive to the Cullen house, Debussy playing softly in the background. We pulled up to the big white house on the river, Alice waiting outside for us to arrive. I step out of the car and she envelopes me in another bone-crushing hug before grabbing my hand and running into the house. _

"_Hey, Bella!" Emmett said enthusiastically from where he was seated on the couch, waving at me, Rosalie was nowhere to be seen. Jasper gave me a friendly smile, though still keeping his distance. I tried not to let that bother me too much. "Are you hungry Bella dear?" Esme called from the kitchen as Edward guided me to a chair, sitting himself down first and bringing me onto his lap, Alice sitting on the arm of the chair beside us. I blushed at our public closeness and said "Uum, not real-" "Yes, she is." Edward said quickly, cutting me off before I was finished. I turned around to stare at him, my eyebrows raised. "Overbearing, isn't he?" Emmett said, suddenly eye-level with me and grinning. Edward's fist shot out so swiftly I didn't see it. What I did see, however, was Emmett sprawled on the floor several feet away. "Hey now, no fighting." Esme said, coming into the room with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, her maternal side taking over. "Oh, thank you." I said, taking the glass and the plate, balancing them on my knees. _

"_Wow, these are really good!" I said, taking another, bigger, bite. "Ha-ha," she laughed. "I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure how they'd turn out without the ability to taste on my side..." She admitted while going to sit on the couch beside Emmett. Alice turned from her place by me and went to sit by Jasper, perching on his lap. He smiled lovingly at her and I tried not to stare at them and how in love they were, it was hard to look at. The whole scene was very surreal; I tried to stop thinking that I'd wake up just when it got to the good part._

_We sat and chattered idly until I realized that I'd eaten the whole plate of cookies. Edward undoubtedly realized it to, for he put the plate and glass on the floor, and, scooping me up bridal style, ran up to his room, kicking the door shut with his foot. _

_He walked to the bed and set me down gently, climbing on top of me. His arms on either side of my head, not letting me feel any of his weight. My eyes fluttered closed as I felt his lips gently touch my own. I held perfectly still as his moved rhythmically with my own, the rhythm was all one-sided of course. Much too soon, much __**much**__ too soon, he was pulling away. Edward and his stupid boundaries; even if I couldn't kiss him back, __**him**__ kissing __**me**__ was better than nothing! My eyes opened and narrowed at him, my lower lip jutting out slightly. He smiled the crooked smile that I loved, making my heart stutter over a few beats and my stomach drop, and laughed loudly at my expression. He grinned widely, kissed my cheek once, and sat up over me. He grabbed my sides and moved me so that I was laying on him as he lay on the bed, getting me under the blankets so I wouldn't freeze next to his ice skin. I closed my eyes as I nestled into him, hearing him sigh contentedly behind me. He soon started humming my lullaby, lulling me into a drowsy state. I forced my eyes back open. "I don't want to sleep.. I want to stay here, with you.." I mumbled pathetically, the promise of a sleep with no nightmares was starting to wear down my will. I knew that by my words he thought that I thought that he was leaving again as soon as I went to sleep, so I quickly reassured him. "I'll have to go home soon. And that means that you have to be in my room… Away from me…" I smiled lightly at him, trying to look happier. "Then your room it is, then." He smiled at me, the previous pain gone, as he lifted me up into his arms again and ran down the stairs with me. He ran into the living room so I could say goodbye to everyone I assumed. "Bye Bella!" Alice called, waving at me. Jasper shot me a grin and waved while Esme smiled and said "See you soon." "Bye everyone." I smiled at them and waved, too, as Edward ran out of the door to the Volvo. _

"_They were all so happy to see you." Edward murmured as he drove back to my house, looking at down at our hands resting on the seat. "I'm glad." I smiled at his face that was now looking at me. "Esme was the happiest, or close at least. You know how she worries about me." He rolled his eyes as if her worries were for nothing. We then pulled up to my house and Edward ran around to my side to open the door for me. He leaned down and kissed me once more, shutting the car door behind him. My hands reach up to entwine in his hair, then I feel his hands on either side of my face, gently restraining me. I hear him chuckle lowly as I catch my breath. "I'll see you in about 10 minutes. I love you." He breathed against my forehead. And then he was gone, his Volvo speeding down the road. I sighed and went inside to start dinner. _

_An hour later I hear Charlie's police cruiser pull up, and the soft thud of his boots walking up the stairs to the door. "Hey, Bells." He calls to me, shutting the door behind him. "Hey, Dad" I yell back to him, putting the plates and glasses on the table. "Mmm, something smells good." He says, sitting down in his chair and staring down at the plate hungrily. I laugh and sit down, handing him a fork. He grins at me as he takes it and starts to eat._

"_So, how was school today? We the rest of the Cullen's there?" He asks me after we're both through eating, a sour note entering his tone. I sighed silently, trying to keep the irritation I felt off of my face and out of my tone. "Yes they were, actually." I told him, getting up and putting the plates in the sink. "That's not surprising.." I heard him mutter behind me as he got up to go to the living room. I sigh again, louder, rinsing the plates and setting them on the counter to dry._

"_I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed, night Dad." I said, peeking my head around the corner. "Okay. Night." He said, barely paying attention to me. I smile briefly as I walk up the stairs to the shower. Might as well make it look like I'm going to sleep, I thought, turning on the shower and getting my bag of toiletries out of the sink cabinet where I now kept them. I step into the shower and the hot water automatically relaxes me. _

_I step out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me with more force then necessary and run down the stairs again. "Night Dad!" I say, getting in full view of him so he can see my wet hair and pajamas. "Night." He says, glancing at me and then around me to see his game. I walk up to my room, my heartbeat starting to accelerate the closer I get to the door. I take a deep breath and open the door only to see Edward lounging lazily across my bed; his feet dangling off the edge and laying flat on his back with __Wuthering Heights__ propped on his chest. He closes the book and looks at me, a sudden bright smile lighting his features. He puts the book back on the bed-side table where it came from and opens his arms to let me in. I feel my face heat up as I crawl onto his lap, his arms closing tight around me. He shifts positions so I'm lying next to him, my blanket in between us so I don't get cold. I turn so I'm facing him, our noses almost touching. He gazes into my eyes deeply and the room starts to spin. I see his hand reach up in the dim moonlight to trace the contours of my face. I close my eyes and lean into his hand. His breath fans over my face as he laughs. He removes his hand and wraps it around my waist with the other arm, pulling me closer to him. I rest my head on his chest and manage to mutter "I love you.." before the darkness surrounds me. _


	17. Chapter 17

_One year later…_

_It had been one year since Edward had come back. And things had never been better. Charlie had finally accepted the fact that Edward was staying, though things are anything but friendly. And of course he had welcomed Alice with open arms. There had been no response from the wolves, just a few howls in the night; warnings, we assumed. Renée wasn't too thrilled with their return, either. She sided with Charlie in that Edward wasn't good for me. How wrong they were. But Renée conceded because she could see how much we loved each other. Unfortunately Charlie wasn't that soft. _

_It was a stunning day outside where Edward and I lay in our meadow; the sun was shining brightly, a soft wind was blowing and lifting up locks of my hair, swirling them around in the breeze. Tulips, Amaryllises, Alliums, Blue-bells, Heliotropes, Plumbagos, Roses, and Snowdrops, all fill the land around us. The faint trickling of the river mixes with the birds' singing, creating a beautiful harmony. Edward lay beneath me, his finger lightly tracing patterns on my arm, making shivers go up and down my spine. His eyes are closed and he's humming so softly I can barely hear him._

_I turn on my side to better see his face. I reach up to trace his perfect, glittering nose as his eyes flutter open. He smiles at me in that faultless smile that makes my heart stop and my breaths come quicker. He slowly reaches up and grasps my hand in his, laying it softly on his chest as his eyes close once more._

_I seemed to have fallen asleep watching the rhythmic, up and down movements of Edward's chest as he breathed, because all too soon he was gently shaking me awake. "Come on, love, it's time to go.." He says to me, picking me up and cradling me in his arms as he ran. _

_The sun was setting as we pulled up at the Cullen house. Edward was "kidnapping" me again, something I immensely looked forward to. I climbed out of the car only to be enthusiastically greeted by Alice, small and perfect. She embraced me swiftly then took my hand, dragging me into the house. "Edward may have kidnapped you, but you're MY prisoner." She said, turning around to stare at Edward, daring him to object to her plans. "Ha-ha, okay Alice," He replied, holding up his hands in surrender as my jaw popped open. He shot me a quick grin before he continued. "You can have her for now, but come tonight, she's __mine__." He gave her a warning glare before taking off into the forest. To hunt, I presumed. _

"_Okay Bella!" Alice sang as she towed me through the house and up to her room. "We have only a few hours to make you stunning." She said, setting multitudes of products on her bathroom counter and gesturing for me to sit in the chair facing the mirrors. "Wait, for what?" I asked, sitting down in the chair and raising my eyebrows at her. She said nothing has she turned away from me to grab a towel. "Al-lice!" I groaned, grabbing her hand as she stopped in front of me. "Bella, Edward would never forgive me if I told you. Now," She explained, turning the chair around so my head was in the sink. "Just be good and quiet while I work."_

_In the hours that proceeded, Alice managed to scrub every part of my scalp, de-hair every inch of showing skin, and make my hair shinier than I've ever seen it. My skin smelled of lavender and honey, as did my hair._

"_Okay, okay, what to do with her hair..?" She muttered to Rosalie as she walked into the room. "Well how did you see it in your vision?" Rosalie asked her while staring at my hair as if coming up with possible styles. "Ooh, great idea!" Alice exclaimed before shutting her eyes. A look of deep concentration crossed her features for the briefest second before she called out "perfect!" and was indicating to Rosalie how it should be done. I closed my eyes and tried to tune them out, alone in my happy place with Edward…_

"_No no, leave her skin as it is." I faintly heard them say moments later, I was too absorbed in my Edward fantasy. "Because her skin has such an even complexion, putting anything on it would just make the color change so drastic." Oh, it was Rosalie speaking. "Okay" Alice conceded, "But at least just put on some eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick." "Oh yes, of course." She replied, and seconds later my eyes were being pried open. "Just hold still for a moment." Alice said, moving onto the next eye as Rosalie started applying the lipstick. "Okay, now time for the dress!" Alice said excitedly, hauling me up out of the chair and to her oversized bed. Rosalie went and fetched the dress as Alice all but ripped my clothes off. _

_She gingerly got the dress from Rosalie and slipped it over my head. "Oh, Bella." She gasped, smiling at me. "You're gorgeous!" She yelled, pulling me to a mirror. My eyes widened as I saw "my" reflection staring back at me. _

_The girl staring back at me had long, luxurious eyelashes, framing dark, wide eyes, set above a set of disproportioned dark red lips. She had a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. Her hair was elegantly styled; it was pulled into bun on the back of her head, a few strands of hair falling partially into her face, framing it. The bun was curly, extremely so, held in place on the back of her head by about 15 bobby-pins. The hair curled around itself, and sticking out of the center of the bun was a Freesia flower. _

_The dress the girl wore was made of a silky, dark, navy blue material with glittering, lighter blue sequins covering the plunging bodice. The sleeves flowed down from her fore-arm and the edges of it were lined with the same color sequins. It was floor-length and flowed down from the waist. The dress hugged her in all the right places; it made her waist look slimmer and her hips shapelier._

"_Oh Alice!" I exclaimed, turning around and hugging the radiant vampire that was so much like my sister. Alice hugged me back briefly before dashing away to get a pair of shoes, no doubt just like the ones she made me wear to prom, only in black. Alice returned as I heard a door shut loudly downstairs. My heartbeat sped up as Alice started tying the ribbons up my leg. "Ohh, calm down, Bella. Everything will go fine." She assured, helping me stand so I wouldn't loose my balance. I looked at her doubtfully, eyeing the shoes in distress. _

_Alice carried me to the top of the stairs, insisting that I had to walk down them by myself. "Fine," I grumbled, "But I fully blame you if I fall and die." I heard Emmett laugh loudly at that from somewhere in the living room where everyone awaited my arrival. "Alright Bella, down you go!" Alice said cheerfully, skipping down the stairs before me._

_I took a deep breath and began a slow trek down the stairs._

_Edward was waiting patiently at the foot of the last stair when I came into view. My breathing stopped as soon as I laid eyes on him. He looked even less human tonight in his pitch black suit and dark navy tie. His eyes never left mine as he chocked out to Alice "Whatever you want, you can have it." Alice's wind chime laughter sparkled with happiness as she beamed at him._

_Edward took my hand as I stood in front of him on the last step, his eyes taking me in. A blush heated my cheeks and he smiled the crooked smile that I loved. "Ugh!" Emmett groaned, covering his eyes. "Get OUT already, you're making me SICK!" Edward glared over at him, a small smile playing over his face as we left. _

"_So, are you going to tell me now where we're going?" I asked him, leaning against his shoulder as we walked. The outside was lined with lights and rose petals that stretched all the way into the forest._

_Wait, into the forest?_

"_You'll be able to see soon enough," Edward said, by-passing his car and pulling out a blind fold. "Noooo." I groaned, trying to turn my face away. "Please Bella? It would mean the world to me.." Edward breathed in my ear and my resistance fell. I sighed and turned around to see a triumphant smile on his glorious face. "Just do it." I said, closing my eyes. He laughed lightly as he tied it gently around my head, my vision going black. I felt his arms go around my waist before he picked me up and continued our walk through the forest. _


End file.
